Nobody Said Dating Was Easy
by darkestfan
Summary: It was easy. Date the girl. Fight her Seven evil-exes. Get her love. Yeah. Scott McCall was lucky in love.


**If you haven't figured it out, this is a Scott PilgrimAU. In this world people know about the supernatural. Humans live with the other races. Its how conservative people think about gays and blacks. Though there are liberal views.**

**Rundown: Scott is Scott and Allison is Ramona. Multiple OC's. Established sterek. Established pack. Everyone is alive even Hales. Allison isn't the only one with evil-exes. Stiles has Ramona's "powers" aka subspace control, subspace suitcase along with super strength and super speed, Basically Stiles is part of a race called "Sub-humans"(If you can think of a better name for the race then tell me pls.), humans born with said abilities. Allison is a fully trained hunter.**

**On with the story...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Scott McCall looked at his watch and groaned. 'Two more hours until pack meeting' he thought.

_Scott McCall_

_Age:23_

_Species: Werewolf, Human(formerly)_

_Rating: 7/10 for being clueless most of the time_

_Fun Fact: HE'S BORED_

Scott was born in a small town called Beacon Hills. His mother always told him that they lived near an actual beacon. A beacon for the supernatural. Because of that his mother taught him not to be racist towards the other species.

It was because of this he was able to befriend Stiles Stilinski, a sub-human, when he was thirteen. Scott's father didn't approve of the friendship since he believed Stiles was just a mutation. Stiles' human parents, John and Claudia Stilinski, and Scott's mother, Melissa McCall, were outraged with him. Alex McCall walked out of his family not long after.

Stiles, feeling guilty and believing that it was his fault, fled to subspace. Scott looked for him with Stiles' parents for a long time until they found him in the forest near their homes. Along with a rogue alpha werewolf.

John Stilinski was able to kill the wolf, but not before it was able to bite Stiles and Scott. Though Stiles' enhanced human genes prevented him from turning, Scott was just human and his body didn't reject the bite. He completely turned the next day.

Melissa though was very accepting of Scott. After that day, Scott tried to live as best as he could as a werewolf. He was able to befriend three werewolves, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd at the age of sixteen. With those friendships he was able to learn how to be a true werewolf since the three were born werewolves.

When Scott was seventeen, major things happened in his life. One, he became an alpha. Two, his best friend Stiles started dating an alpha named Derek Hale.

Scott wasn't supportive at first since Derek was six years older than Stiles' age of seventeen, but he came around after a week. A week of Stiles ignoring Scott.

Scott knew about werewolf mates. So that made him suprised when after a year of dating, Derek marked Stiles as his mate. Derek was officially part of the McCall pack the original five created when Scott turned into an alpha as co-alpha. It was also because of Stiles and Derek's mating that they became friends with the Hale pack, especially Cora Hale, Derek's little sister.

Scott honestly was jealous of Stiles since he was able to find his soulmate. Even Erica and Boyd declared their mating. Isaac became his, Erica quotes, Single Werewolf buddy.

Sure Scott has dated before, but none of them he felt for to make her his mate.

'I am such a sap' he thought before sleep took him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott was roused from his sleep when he heard a noise from his apartment's living room. Sometimes he hated having sensitive werewolf hearing.

Scott got up from his bed and went to his living room and saw his best friend, Stiles, sprawled across the floor. He also saw a door. A door in his living room. A seperated from a wall door! When Scott looked he saw that the door led to subspace.

He then took in his friend's appearance. He was wearing a violet shirt and on top of it was a dark blue hoodie. He was also wearing blue jeans and Scott saw that he was wearing rollerblades. Stiles' subspace suitcase was beside his hips.

"What the hell Stiles!" Scott shouted.

Stiles got up and removed the goggles he was wearing and gave Scott a goofy grin. "Nice to see you to, buddy."

_Stiles Stilinski_

_Age:23_

_Species: Sub-Human_

_Rating: 10/10 (self rating)_

_True Rating: 7/10 for being, what Derek quote, a mouthy little shit, but that's why I love you._

_Fun Fact:He has ADHD_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott always valued his friendship with Stiles. He met him at Nemeton Middle School, a school that wasn't species racist. Stiles was always talkative and hyperactive. According to him, that because of him being a sub-human he always had to move around since its in his nature. Stiles having ADHD didn't help at all. Even when he took Adderall, it still didn't help.

Their friendship was so great that they started calling each other brothers. Their parents never complained about it.

Stiles always felt guilty since he blames himself for having turned Scott into a werewolf, but Scott always reassured him that he doesn't blame him.

During their highschool years, they always used Stiles' powers for fun. They used his ability to go into subspace to skip classes. When Stiles got a subspace suitcase, he became extremely valuable. Scott always thought that Stiles can pull anything random from the bag.

When Stiles started dating Derek and Scott showed his unsupportiveness, their friendship was truly tested. Stiles was completely hurt by his friend's unwillingness to support his relationship.

John went so far to ban Scott from seeing Stiles until he got his head out of his ass and support Stiles' relationship. It was hypocritical since John didn't support the relationship, but he later supported it after Stiles told him about the relationship in thirty minutes.

Scott endured the avoidance of his best friend for a week when he and Derek had an unexpected talk. Derek went to Scott's house and told him about what has happened to Stiles.

Scott broke down when he heard that his best friend cried everyday and contemplated breaking up with Derek just to be friends with Scott again. It wasn't because Stiles was willing to break up with Derek just to be okay with Scott again that broke Scott's heart. It was because Stiles didn't think of him as a friend anymore during the week that really broke him.

The two made up hours later after Scott apologized numerous times and promised to be supportive of him with all his choices. Derek was soon on the receiving end of the "hurt him and you die" talk from Scott.

Ever since then, their friendship became even stronger. When Stiles was mated to Derek, Scott never showed any sign that he didn't approve. Stiles even said that he was glad that his best man was there. Scott cried after that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott looked at his friend and sighed. "Nice to see you to."

Stiles opened his bag and pulled out an envelope.

"What is this?" Scott asked.

"Its an invitation to Lydia's party on Saturday" Stiles replied.

Scott didn't reply since he knew better than to ignore an invitation from a banshee. A literal banshee.

"Anything else Stiles"

"Nope. Anyway you ready to go to Derek's loft."

Scott looked at his watch and saw that it was pack meeting time.

"Yeah just let me change first." He then went to his room.

When Scott exited his bedroom wearing new jeans and a new shirt, he saw a new door in his living room. Stiles outstretched his hand towards him.

"Ready?" Stiles asked.

Scott took his hand. "Yeah, let's go."

They both jumped into the door and entered subspace. The door closed behind them and disapeared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

How was that? First Teen Wolf Fanfic

Review Please. Positive Only Please.


End file.
